


Breathe Me In

by laykay



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Bubble Bath, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laykay/pseuds/laykay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Maybe I’m just jealous that I planned this special weekend away from the Ginger Squad for us and so far this bathtub has gotten more attention from you than I have."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe Me In

Laura closed her eyes as she leaned back against the bath pillow, her feet propped on the opposite edge of the large claw foot tub. “Seriously?” Carmilla asked, prompting Laura to open her eyes and look at her girlfriend, who was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed.

“What?” Laura asked innocently. “I told you I was taking a bath.”

“You’ve been in here almost an hour. I was concerned you died.” The dark haired woman crossed the room slowly to lean over the edge of the tub. “Maybe I’m just jealous that I planned this special weekend away from the Ginger Squad for us and so far this bathtub has gotten more attention from you than I have,” she said. 

“You know, you could always join me.”

Carmilla smiled as she stood up. “Now, how can I possibly say no to a request like that?” She pulled her shirt slowly over her head as Laura watched her strip out of her pants then underwear before she joined Laura in the bathtub, water sloshing out over the sides as she did.

“Hey!” Laura said as she reached over the edge to retrieve some bubbles.

“Water displacement, cupcake. Ever heard of it?” Laura stuck her tongue out, splashing some water into Carmilla’s face. She shook the bubbles out of her hair, a ghost of a smile creeping onto her lips as she moved across the tub bracing herself with her hands on the edges near Laura’s shoulders.

Laura’s hands went to her hips as if they were drawn there by magnets as Carmilla straddled her legs. Carmilla’s lips brushed across Laura’s before Laura moved her hand to the back of Carmilla’s neck, holding her close as she deepened the kiss before Carmilla pulled away, smiling at her girlfriend.

“Carm,” she whined in protest when she moved away. Carmilla raised one eyebrow.

“Does someone want more?” She dipped her hands under the water, moving across Laura’s tiny body. “Something like… this?” she asked, her voice teasing as she slid two fingers between Laura’s legs. “It has been a while, hasn’t it? But whose fault is that?”

“The bathtub's... and mine,,” Laura said, her voice small as Carmilla teased her with her fingers. “But, Carm, come on.”

“Well, if you insist. I think I might know something you may like,” she told her before she disappeared under the bubbles.

“Carm?” Laura asked before she felt Carmilla move between her legs, her tongue sliding over her slit. Laura’s head fell back against her bath pillow as Carmilla added her fingers, pushing two fingers inside of her while her thumb moved in sync with her mouth.

“God,” Laura muttered, biting back a moan. Her hand moved under the surface of the water, into Carmilla’s wet hair while her fingers and mouth moved against her, combined with the feeling of the lukewarm water surrounding her body. She lifted her hips, bucking against Carmilla’s face as she was driven over the edge.

She closed her eyes as Carmilla emerged from the water, pushing her soaked hair away from her face. “So my ability to hold my breath underwater for long periods of time is good for more than retrieving swords, huh?”

Laura let out a quick laugh as she opened her eyes, leaning forward to kiss Carmilla again. “We need to get one of these tubs for our room,” she whispered against her lips.

“I don’t think it’ll fit in our bathroom, buttercup. I’ll bring you back here every weekend until we move into a place big enough though.”

Laura smiled, kissing Carmilla once more quickly before she rose from the tub. “I can’t hold my breath underwater but I can return the favor… in bed,” she offered, stepping out of the tub and holding her hand out to her girlfriend.

“Is that all I had to do to get you out of here?” she asked as she stood, holding Laura’s hand as she stepped out of the bathtub. “If I had known it would be that easy, I would have done that much earlier.”


End file.
